And the reason is you
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: 'I love you so much, Savanna. Will you do me the honor of being my wife' Two years ago, Savanna never expected to fall in love. Now, just shy of 18, she's getting married! And to Paul Tama at that! follow Vanna and Paul as they deal with marriage n life.
1. From this moment

**A/N : **I do not own Twilight that belongs soley to stephanie meyer. This is a PaulxO/C fic! Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

**::: Attention Students :::**

_Are you and your friends looking for something to do?_

_Do you have any special dance skills?_

_How about singing?_

_No? Hmm, maybe you're dramatic._

_Or, you can play an instrument._

_**What: **__Performing arts show. (like a talent show)_

_**When: **__April 20th 2010. 1:30 p.m._

_**Where: **__The auditorium._

_**Why: **__Because we need something to do before summer break._

_**How do I sign up?: **__get your friends together and think of a name. Sign the name on the countless lists scattered around school -__**ONE LIST ONLY PLEASE**__- and start practicing._

_**Brought to you by:: The Senior Class!**_

_**We hope to see many great performances!**_

_**See you in three weeks!**_

I smiled as I read the bright pink fleyer. My best friend, Claire Young looked at me and grinned. I nodded at her and wrote our 'team' name down.

'Savanna, we need to start practicing, right away.' Claire shrieked. I cringed slightly as the loud noice corrupted my eardrums.

'Claire, no need to yell. I am right here.' I said, calmly. She smiled sheepishly.

I guess I should tell you about myself, huh? Well, my name is Savanna Hope Davis. I'm 17 years old and I moved to La Push two years ago. When I moved to La Push I was imprinted on by Paul Tama. Paul graduated last year so it's just Claire, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jake, Quil, and Embry in school.

I have hip length black hair, blue/ green eyes, I'm 5'11" and am really skinny. I don't mean to sound vain, but I'm pretty too. I have plush lips and my eyes are large and bright. I have really little hands too. Paul loves them, almost too much.

I have two sisters. Morgan is 15 and albino and Carlyn is 20 and in college at the moment. I'm not going to college. Paul and I decided that we were both going to take some online courses. My parents are divorced and I live with my mother, Elizabeth Black and her new hubbie, Billy. Yup, Jake's my step- brother.

Jake and I get along great. He's really protective of me when it comes to Paul. It get's annoying, really. But I love the boy. My father is currently rotting away in a jail cell for a life sentence of child abuse. He actually killed my brother from beating him so severely.

'...SAVANNA!' I heard. I jumped slightly. I guess sometime when I was spaced the boys had joined us. I jolted a little and 'eep'ed.

'What?' I asked, dazed. Jake laughed. I glared and stuck my pierced tongue out at him. _Wait, shit! He doesn't know about either piercing!_

'Savanna Hope! What is that thing on your tongue.' Jake growled. I grinned sheepishly.

'My tongue piercing. I might also have my nipple pierced, but who knows.' I shrugged. The finaly bell rang and I ran to my locker. I couldn't wait to see Paul. I really hate school because of this.

'Savanna Hope Grace! Come back here. You have some serious explaining to do!' Jake yelled. I ran out of the school and spotted Paul and his bike. I sprinted over to him and kissed his lips. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and played with my barbell. I moaned lightly and pulled away.

'You might wanna run. Jake's on a war path.' I whispered. Paul chuckled and I hopped onto the back of his bike. We sped off towards Sam and Emily's place. We got there and walked casually into the house.

Emily was cooking, again. Her belly protruding from her tank top. Little Kalya was sitting in her chair, babbling like an innocent one year old girl. I picked her up.

'Hey honey cakes. How are you?' I cooed, kissing her cheek. She reached her hand out and hit the barbell in my nipple. I sucked in a breath as tears formed in my eyes.

'PAUL!' I heard Jake roar. My eyes widened and I moved to stand infront of Paul. I still had the baby in my arms, hoping to use her as a weapon. 'TAMA! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!'

'Woah, calm down Jakey, you wouldn't want to hurt a baby, now would you?' I asked, sweetly. He huffed but muttered a barely audible 'no.' I grinned and put Kayla back in her chair.

'Now that everyone has calmed down, what is Jacob freaking out about.' I heard Sam say, his voice gruff. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'Jakey here, is freaking out because I got my tongue pierced.' I said, sitting on Paul's lap. He had plopped down on a chair. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Sam started laughing. 'Jake, you're freaking out about that?' He questioned. Emily was giggling and the other boys were staring, opened mouthed. Jake blushed. I looked at the time.

'Paul, you gonna bring me home so I can get ready for our date?' I whispered in his ear. He nodded and pulled me out the door.

I had just finished my shower and was wearing only my strapless bra and a pair of red lace panties while blowdrying my hair. I was just beginning curling it into an updo when Jake knocked on the door.

'Hurry up, Savanna! Embry's gotta pee.' Jake called. I sighed and opened the door, curling iron in hand, wearing nothing but said bra and panties.

'Pee on a fucking tree.' I hissed and stabbed him with the hot iron. He yelped and ran outside. I shrugged and closed the door again. I finished my hair and began my makeup. It was light tonight as I was going for a pretty look, not an outgoing one.

I slipped on my button down and walked to my room. When I got in there I put on my sunset scrolls tights. When I had those on I walked over to my closet and grabbed the white, black, and purple dress that I bought last week. I slipped it on and called Morgan to zip it up for me. She zipped it up and said that I looked pretty.

'Thanks Mo.' I replied, kissing her head. She gagged and ran from the room. I slipped on my black stilettoes and went to my jewelery case.

I put on the LOVE necklace that Paul gave me for my birthday, silver hoops, and an Aur bracelet. When I was done getting ready I grabbed my coat and sprayed myself with my adidas for women perfume. I sighed, grabbed my over night bag and walked out of my room. -NO, I'm going to Claire's after my date, not Pauls, you sickoes)

I walked into the living room to see Paul looking rather uncomfortable. Carlyn had come home for the weekend and was harrassing him.

'Car, leave my boyfriend alone.' I scolded, laughing. Paul's eyes lit up when he saw me. He ran over and kissed my lips.

'You look gorgeous. Nayeli.' He whispered.

I smiled. 'Nayeli.' I replied. He put his arm around me.

'I'll have her to Claire's by 11 Jake!' He called. He led me out of the house and to Jared's car. For twenty minutes we drove until we arrived in Port Angeles. He made me put a blindfold on then and he finally stopped the car.

He removed my blindfold revealing a small boat with a table and candles on it. I gasped and smiled. We sat down and some person, obviously paid, brought out our spahgetti. We began eating when suddenly a song began playing.

It was _From this Moment _by _Shania Twain_. Suddenly Paul was on his knee in front of me.

'Savanna Hope Grace. I love you so much, you gave me hope and a reason to live. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' He asked, holding out a ring. I nodded, mutely. I was so shocked. He slid the ring on my finger and I jumped up. I flung my limbs around him and kissed him roughly.

'YES! I love you.' I shrieked. He smiled against my shoulder. The boat was coming back to the harbor. Paul entertwined our fingers and kissed my ring finger.

It should feel heavy, but it felt. Perfect. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. He opened my car door and I got in, buckling my seatbelt. Paul got in and he drove me to Claire's. We got out and he kissed me before I ran into Claire's house.

'Claire!' I hissed when Paul had left. She was sleeping on the couch. 'CLAIRE!' She jumped.

'What?' She whined.

'PAUL PROPOSED!' I yelled. She shrieked and hugged me. I heard a thumping from the stairs. Claire lived with Sam and Emily because her parents where murdered when she was nine.

'What is going on?' Emily asked, turning the light on in the living room. Claire jumped up and hugged her.

'Savanna's getting married!' Claire called. Emily's face brightened. She shrieked and hugged me, tightly.

'YAY! Another wedding!' She cried happily. Emily had loved planning Leah's wedding to Sam's brother, David. I smiled and the three of us talked till the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

I don't know how often I'll post. recently I posted a story and the first comment told me that I should have never even started writing and that I sucked at it. Really people, way to boost my self esteem. I felt horrible for days.

I LOVE constructive critisism, but to just bash me and tell me to quit doing something I love, that is just harsh.


	2. Old time rock and roll

Three weeks to the date. That's how long it's been since Paul proposed to me. Gosh, I swear Jake burst a few blood vessels in his forehead. But, I did chew him out for being such a brother. I told him that he still had Rachel and Rebecca to worry about. That freaked him out.

So, alot has happened in three weeks. Let us recap, shall we:

(recap)

So, two days after my engagement, Embry imprinted. On my older sister, Carlyn. To say I was suprised, was an understatement. She completed him. He was all fun and giggles, while she was the serious one. A week later he told her about being a wolf and imprinting, she - for she couldn't bear to be away from him - is now taking online courses for college. She's going to be a teacher, so it's okay.

Also, Kim and Jared are expecting. My mom is pregnant too. I still can't look Billy in the eye. I don't think Jake can look my mom in the eye either.

Claire and I are really prepared for the performing arts show.

(end recap)

That brings me to where we are now. Sitting in the green room behind the auditorium, putting on our 'costumes' and doing our makeup. We had on white spandex, pink button down shirts, and white socks. We each had one of Emily's gold candle stick holders.

'Hey, you guys are on next.' Lucy Triplet said to us. We walked to the two doors, one on each side of the auditorium.

'And now, we bring you _Dancing with wolves_!' Called Tom Adams. Someone hit play on the radio and _Old Time Rock and Roll _by _Bob seger_. The doors opened and we slid out, just like Tom Cruise in that movie.

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n' roll_Claire and I started doing a disco move._  
You'll never even get me out on the floor _We went and grabbed a few random sulkers and got them dancing._  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock n' roll_I started a tango, Claire crossed her arms and shook her head. I shrugged._  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock n' roll_We posed as the song ended.

Don't try to take me to a disco

Still like that old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll  
Won't go to hear them play a tango

Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n' roll

Still like old time rock n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n' roll ..

The crowd clapped as we left the stage and sat in the front row with the other finished performers. Next, Jason Keller came on stage and sang _Beautiful _by _Christina Aguilera_.

As soon as he started singing, people started booing. Rolling my eyes and standing, I started singing too. I motioned and Claire sang it as well. Suddenly, everyone besides the booers, was singing. Jason was finished singing and he walked off the stage. We were now done, the judges would now begin judging.

Claire and I were talking to Jason when Tom tapped the micraphone. 'The judges now have their results. By an almost unanimous vote, the winners if the 2010 Performing Arts Show is _Dancing with Wolves _for their insainly funny performance and wonderful coriography.' Claire screamed and we ran on stage, accepting the medals.

Our principle, Mrs. James, was now walking on stage. 'Congradulations, girls. Now, the teachers and I would like to present an award to Miss Savanna Grace for her good samaritan ways. I'm very proud to announce that we are giving you this plaque. Also we, the teaching staff would like to congradulate you on making valedvictorian.' Mrs. James said. I squealed and walked over, accepting the plaque.

Afterwards Claire and I went back to the green room and put our clothes on. Right as we finished, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Claire and I walked to Emily's where we were met by Quil and Paul. Paul swept me up into his arms and kissed me. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

'I love you.' I whispered. He smiled and whispered it back. We all sat in Emily's living room waiting for Jake to get here.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, it's Jake's birthday. I was holding my present on my lap. It was the best thing in the world, in my opinion. The door banged open and Jake trudged in. His face lit up when he saw the lot of us with gifts in our hands. There was also a cake on the table. He went for it.

'Sit.' I commanded. He obeyed and sat at Claire's feet. My present was last. The guys all chipped in and bought him some new tools for his garage, Emily made him his _own_ cake, Kim and Jared named him godfather of their baby, Claire gave him a coupon to the cheesecake factory. he looked at me, expectantly. I sighed and handed him a bag.

He opened it slowly. He growled slightly when he saw it. It was a t-shirt that I had made. It was a picture of him and Bella Cullen with the words _Caught in a bad romance _written on it. I had then bought a bedazzler and bedazzled Bella. The boys all laughed like hiyenas.

'I want in on that gift!' Embry yelled. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

'That shirt took me eight hours to bedazzle. There is no way you're getting in on that gift.' I said, slowly, darkly. Embry flinched back.

'Okay, sorry I asked.' He said, slowly. Carlin laughed from her position in his lap. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and felt Paul wrap his warm arms around my waist.

After Jake thanked us we demolished the cake and had a bonfire. I looked at my phone. It was almost midnight. Paul leaned over and whispered in my ear. 'You want to head to my place.' I shivered and nodded. He took my hand and led me to his bike.

We got on and drove to his house. His family was out at the moment, so we had the whole place to ourselves. He pulled me to his room and immidiately started kissing me.

I was slammed against the wall. His lips, warm and wet, slowly made their way down to my neck. Paul began sucking and nibbling on my neck. He licked it, soothing the pain from the bite. His lips found their way back to my lips and kissed me.

His hands traveled down my tank top and lifted it up, breaking the kiss for all of two seconds to remove it. He slowly, yet surley, manuvered us to his bed where he laid us down. I trailed my hands down his chest, circling his abs with my fingers.

'I love you, Savanna.' He moaned in my ear. I reached back and unclipped my bra. My breasts sprung free and he slid his tongue down my neck to the crevis between my boobs. He licked circles around them, eventually reaching my nipple. He engulphed one in his hot mouth, the other he rolled with his fingers.

I moaned, loudly. I felt him smile and bite at my nipple a little. I hissed at the pain. His mouth went back to mine and his hands ripped my skirt off, leaving me only in my lace panties. He trailed his lips down my abdomin towards my feminine area. Before I knew it, he had ripped my panties off.

The rest is history. We made love for the first time that night.


	3. I miss you

I was extremely warm. There was something hot and heavy across my stomach. I opened my eyes and smiled, remembering last night. I started poking Paul's arm. He groaned. I laughed.

He opened his eyes and smiled. 'Hi.' He whispered.

'Hey.' I replied, kissing him. He kissed me back, but before we could get 'hot and heavy' his alarm went off.

'Dammit. I have to go on patrol.' He groaned. We got up and put our clothes on. He wraped his arms around me. 'What are you going to do?'

'Go to Claire's.' I replied, smiling. He laughed and kissed my neck.

'You going to talk about last night?' He asked. I nodded and he chuckled again. We walked out of his house. He went to the woods and I went to Claire's house.

Claire was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some of Emily's pancakes. She smiled when she saw me. I sighed and sat next to her. Emily turned around with a knowing look.

'So, how was it?' Emily asked, grinning.

I sighed. 'Fricken awesome.' I replied. Claire looked at us, confused.

'How was what?' Claire asked. I laughed and motioned for her to come over. She did and I whispered it to her.

She shrieked in my ear. Emily sat with us. 'Well Claire, I'm glad you had no idea what we were talking about. I actually like Quil, I'd hate for Sam to kill him.' She told her.

Claire blushed. 'Oh, well, Quil and I have, you know, done 'it" She said, her head down. I felt my mouth drop open.

'OMIGOSH!' I screamed and tackled her to the ground. 'Why didn't you tell me, dammit!'

'Tell you what?' I heard from above. Quil was standing there, looking a little angry that I had tackled his imprint.

'That you and Claire did the nasty.' I replied, getting off of her. Quil looked shocked. I saw Embry, Kim, and Jared standing behind him. The three of them burst out laughing.

I looked at my phone. It was 10:30. 'Well, I supose, Morgan's home alone. I should go check on her.' I said, getting up. Emily and Sam live a few blocks away so It only took me a few minutes to walk home.

It was quiet when I walked in, so I went to the room Morgan and I shared. It was empty, but the bathroom door was closed. I knocked, but there was no answer.

I tried the knob. It was unlocked so I opened the door. Inside was my sister, in a tub full of water and blood. I might have screamed, but I'm not sure. I just stood there.

I'm not sure how long it was until I heard the arguing. I guess Jake and Paul were arguing about last night.

'Savanna, you here?' I heard Paul call. I couldn't reply. I heard footsteps and a low 'Shit.' I looked up and saw Jake. Paul came running and pulled me to him.

'Hey, Savanna, are you okay?' Jake whispered. I shook my head no. I heard numbers being punched into a phone. Jake called the paramedics.

'She's dead.' I whispered. I didn't cry. I couldn't cry.

It's been two weeks since my baby sister's suicide. Yup, she killed herself. Today I have a lecture that I have to go to. Why? Because she was bullied with racism and I'm lecturing the middle school on racism. It's so hard though, being without Morgan.

I stay at Paul's house now, I cannot bear the looks my mom gives me. She thinks it's my fault that Morgan is dead. Carlyn understands but thinks I shoulda been there to prevent it.

I was standing in front of the closet trying to find my clothes. I had already done my hair and makeup. At the moment I had on panties and a body bra. I found my outfit at the back. I would be wearing a grey tweed skirt suit, and a purple satin button down shirt. I slipped on my LOVE necklace and black stilettoes.

There was a knock at the door. 'Savanna, are you ready, babe?' Paul asked. I opened the door and kissed him.

We got in my car and drove to the Forks/ La Push middle school. A few years ago they had merged the middle schools together to cut costs.

I turned off the car and grabbed my purse. The two of us walked into the school and checked me in. Paul had to go on patrol so he couldn't stay. We walked to the gym and got everything set up.

'Alright babe, I have to go.' Paul said, kissing me and walking out of the school. The principle walked in and the two of us waited for the students. He handed me a headset before beginning.

'Will everyone quiet down!' He called. The students all quieted. 'Now, I'm sure you are all aware of the recent death of beloved student, Morgan Grace. Today, we have the Forks/ La Push high valedvictorian, Savanna Grace with us today to talk about racism. Take it away, Savanna.'

'Thank you, Mr. Walters. Now, I ask you all this, what comes to mind when you here the words _halfblood, nigger, pale face, redskin, hell, even cold one_? To me, all I can think about is how hurtful those words are.

'...

'On these slides I have just a few people who have committed suicide because they were racially bullied.' I clicked the button on my pointer.

'Maddison Davis. 1987-2005. Was called a nigro by everyone in her class, hung herself over the bell tower in St. John's chaple.

'Corey Hunt. 1990- 2007. He was called a pale-face by everyone in his grade, even his friends, jumped off of a cliff during a hurricane.

'Marclyn Dare 1980- 2007. She was adopted, it was her parents who called her names, she shot herself in the temple.

'Morgan Grace. 1996- 2010. My own sister. Morgan was born an albino and called a pale faced cold one by some of the people sitting in this room today. Two weeks ago, Morgan slit her wrists while taking a bath. She passed out from the blood loss and drowned.

'Just last week I was going through her room and I found her suicide note.

_To whomever cares,_

_It's me, Morgan Grace. Today I have chosen to end my life. Why? Because I am sick of being ridiculed by my class mates for being albino. For years I have been called a freak and an alien. Today I end that. I hope that the people who did this to me understand that it is them that caused me to end my life._

We were told by the morgtition that Morgan had carved words into her skin. Words like _pale face, freak, alien, cold one_. It pains me to even think about it.

'You know, I used to be proud to call myself a La Push Wolf. I was proud of my heritage, I still am. But, if this is what the future of our school has to look forward to, then I'm embarassed. You people _are_ the future of America, the future of Forks and La Push, and if this is what our school will be like, then I'm glad my sister got out.

'I hope you all think hard about what I have said today, because I will be extremely dissapointed if I hear of you doing anything like this again. Thank you for having me.' I said, finishing my hour long lecture. I nodded at the principle and left.

I drove to Emily's house with a solomn face. The song, I Miss You, by Miley Cyrus was playing on the radio as I made the drive.


End file.
